A common problem at retail stores is shoplifting, and various types of security devices are utilized by retailers to aid in alleviating this problem. A common objective of retailers is to utilize security devices that can be produced at a low cost while maintaining efficiency. An overwhelming issue facing retailers is that security devices capable of being produced at a lower cost are often ones that are easily defeated by experienced shoplifters. Those devices that are produced at a lower cost may not even effectively operate or worse may simply be ignored by the sales staff if an alarm is triggered.
A security device may consist of a radio frequency identification device (RFID) that will contain an integrated circuit (chip) for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency signal and other specialized functions. A RFID device will also typically include an antenna or a plurality of antennas in addition to the integrated circuit for receiving and transmitting RF signals. A RFID reader is utilized to read and process the information stored on a chip of the RFID device and may be utilized in order to encode information to the chip of the RFID device.
In a typical RFID device, such as a RFID inlay or a RFID tag or label, a chip is connected to an antenna which is provided on a substrate. The conductor for an antenna in an RFID device is normally chosen to be greater than one (1) skin depth at the operating frequency, but is rarely greater than 10 times skin depth because it does not enhance an RFID antenna response. In addition materials and their relative thickness are also chosen for reasons of cost and flexibility. In order to provide a stronger security device that is not easily defeated, such as one that may be placed on the exterior of a shipping container, pallet or as party of a security tag, a typical RFID device is often encased in an injection molded case or inserted into a pre-formed housing to form a rigid, protective enclosure. However, this method can be extremely costly, time consuming and therefore not particularly desirable to manufacturers. RFID tags and inlays today may have a thickness ranging from about 10 mils to about 15 mils. The addition of a paper covering, such as when the RFID device makes up part of a label or tag, may increase the thickness of the device that is delivered to a customer, but such additional material does not generally provide any further functional performance to the RFID inlay itself.
Thus, there exists a need in the marketplace for a security device that is not easily defeated, which may aid the marketer or retailer in increasing security and/or brand awareness. Additionally, it would be beneficial to produce a tag having the previously mentioned characteristics that is also aesthetically pleasing to the consumer and possesses a reusability option, a tag that can be used multiple times. Additionally, retailers may desire to provide a security device that serves as a marketing opportunity for their company. For instance a company may want to provide a security device that showcases a trademark or trade dress of the company that may be reused by a consumer independently from the purchased item further fostering brand awareness or other promotional activity.